


Argument

by applebyeye



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebyeye/pseuds/applebyeye
Summary: They squabble about any and every thing, but real fights are only about this one thing.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 52





	Argument

"How do you expect us to stop the doctor if we don't fight him?" Shadow snarled, trying to get up despite how Sonic's hands pressed down on his shoulders.

"This isn't an 'us' or 'we' situation right now," Sonic said, glaring down at him as he lay leaning on the cover of some street rubble. "You're not in any condition to fight."

"The hell it isn't, and the hell I'm not." Shadow forced his hands off of the gash on his torso so he could grab Sonic's wrists.

He couldn't pry Sonic off, which was embarrassing. Even more embarrassing was when Sonic jabbed his wound with his knee, and he gasped at the nauseating pain that momentarily washed over him.

Sonic's eyes dropped in remorse for a moment, before he recovered and raised his brow at Shadow. "I could say a lot, but I'll just leave it at 'I told you so' for now."

He pulled away. Or tried to, while Shadow kept holding onto him.

"You're not going back out there without me." Shadow made a pointed glance up at the smoke-filled street, where they could still hear Eggman's massive robot stomping away.

"And you can't tell me what to do." Sonic's voice had started off low but was quickly rising with frustration and worry. The quicker Shadow let him go, the quicker he could come back and get this stubborn idiot some medical attention. "Stopping Eggman is _my_ scene, Shadow, _I got this_."

"No. You need me."

Sonic breathed deeply. "Yeah. Yeah, I need you," he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "I need you to be okay, and you're not right now. Is it gonna kill you to trust me on this?"

Shadow bared his teeth incredulously. "I do trust you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

"Okay then." Sonic dipped down and kissed him so hard and fast that Shadow lost his bearings and his grip slacked.

He pulled away just as quickly, and forced himself to grin down at Shadow. "Stay here and look pretty. Should be easy for ya."

He dashed away, Shadow yelling furiously after him. It was a low trick, he knew. He would just have to make it up to his boyfriend after the battle was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)


End file.
